Social networking platforms or services allow user to communicate via a computer network, for example, in an online community, for example, to share interests and activities. A user of a social networking platform may create a profile that may include the information about the user, a list of one or more users designated as friends or connections for sharing online activities and others. Social networking applications that provide social networking services now include a capability to recommend or suggest other users with whom a user may like to connect. For instance, when a user opens a browser or like user interface to activate a social networking service, the social networking service may look up other users who are participants of the social networking service who may have various commonalities with the user or those who have indirect connections with the user, for suggesting a connection or relationship.